Feelings
by alannalovingwriter
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Raoul was Tortall's most confirmed bachelor...until he was unintentionally set up by Kel. He does the same for two of his friends, but will it work out? They both have a duty to the crown, and are soon sent out into the field...lots of KD
1. Assignments

Dom paced his rooms. Turning to his annoying cousin draped gracefully over a chair he snapped, "What _are_ you doing here anyways? I don't seem to recall inviting you to stay."

"I just wanted to see this for myself," Neal answered, a knowing grin spreading across his face

"You are not making this any easier for me."

"I know." Dom finally tired of Neal's comments and attacked him. Wrestling him to the floor, Dom pinned Neal's arms behind him and marched his cousin out of his rooms.

"No _go_ before I get Yuki."

Neal stuck his tongue out at Dom. "See if I ever help _you_ again."

"You didn't help me _this_ time!" Neal turned and stalked off like a hurt cat. Dom sighed and resumed thinking about his immediate problem—Kel. _Damn_ Raoul for giving him this...assignment. He though back to earlier in the day...

"Dom—just the man I wanted to see" Raoul said, and evil grin spreading across his face. _This cannot be good_ Dom thought.

"Yes, milord?"

"I have a...well, I guess you could call it an assignment for you."

"I am yours to command, milord."

"Yes, but will you obey?" Raoul did not quite smile, but the corners of his eyes crinkled up. "As you know, my wedding is tomorrow, and there will be a reception afterwards. I was wondering if you could possible escort Kel. Although, she must not know I asked you."

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" Dom asked innocently.

"Well, actually...no." Raoul laughed and walked away...

Telling Meathead about the "assignment" had been the easy part, now Dom just needed to tell Kel. He jumped as the bell struck eight; time had flown faster while he had been trying to think of what to say to Kel. Dom ran a hand through already messed hair and stepped out of his room. If he hadn't been able to think of what to say in the two hours since he had kicked Neal out of his room, he probably wouldn't think of anything. Deep in thought, Dom did not notice the knight walking in the opposite direction before they collided.

"Dom! Are you blind? Or just stupid." A certain brown-haired, green-eyed cousin said.

"Shut up, meathead. I was just thinking."

"About your darling Keladry? Have you talked to her yet?

"I'm heading that way now, but she is not my 'darling Keladry' and you know that. Must I beat you again?" Dom collected himself and left Neal muttering about how certain sergeants were too sure of themselves when it came to fighting.

Before he knew it, Dom was standing in front of Kel's room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door. He thought he heard a curse from inside, but dismissed it as the door swung open. Kel stood in her practice clothes, sweat dripping down her face.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Dom asked, worried at the thought of inconveniencing her for something as stupid as why he was here.

"No, not at all. I just finished a pattern dance." She gestured toward her practice glaive leaning against the wall. Suddenly noticing they were still standing in the hall, she invited him in. Kel offered Dom a seat, but he did not seem to notice. Shrugging, Kel sat down on her bed, watching with interest as Dom paced the length of her room. After a few turns, Dom stood to face Kel, running a hand through his hair. Kel's palms itched to smooth it down. _What has gotten into me? Has my crush come back?_ she wondered.

"Kel, you know Raoul's wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes..." she couldn't see what he was getting at.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you at the reception afterwards."

AN: HEHE...I'm evil....If I get reviews, I might write more....ok, I'll write more, but reviews motivate me....Oh, DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, blahblahblahblah. REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me write faster! Also, be proud of me, I have written something that is not depressing....so bear with me if it is not the best....it's my first non-depressing fanfic.


	2. Confusion

AN: Thanks for all that reviewed! I got 6 reviews in two days! That's a record for me! WOHOO!! Because all you lovely people reviewed me, I wrote another chapter really quickly.

**Fireytopaz:** wow...umm, thanks...I think that's possibly the nicest thing anyone has eveer said about my writing...

**Tris the weatherwitch:** I'm scared....I updated, so don't hurt me!

**Local Tree Sprite**: We'll have to see now, won't we?

**Erkith:** yeppers, it's def. no accident...

**Queen of sapphires:** I know it's not a good place to leave off, but it's so much fun to do! MUHAHAHA!

**Anonymous:** THANKS!

ok, now that that's done, on with the story!

"Raoul asked you to do this, didn't he?" Kel asked, her Yamani mask appearing on her face.

"No!" Dom exclaimed indignantly. Kel started at him in disbelief. "Ok, yes. But I would still like to accompany you anyways. That way I won't have to endure Neal teasing me about not being able to escort you."

"You told Neal?" Kel asked, shocked, "What possessed you to do that? You know he'll never let us hear the end of it, even if you don't accompany me."

"It was stupid, I know." Dom suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "_Will_ you keep me company? I'm afraid it may turn out to be very tiresome." He tried his best to look pathetic. Kel laughed.

"Poor Dom, do all these parties bore you? I guess I'll _have_ to keep you company at Raoul's wedding." She grinned mischievously.

"Thanks Kel, I owe you."

"I won't forget."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dom chuckled and walked back to his own rooms.

Before Raoul's wedding, Dom stood in front of his mirror, trying to decide which tunic to wear. _Gods, why am I worrying at all about this? I've never cared before._ Running a hand through his hair for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, he sighed and gave up. _I'll just wear the blue one_, he thought as he slid out of the brown tunic was currently wearing. Dom jumped at the bell above him rang, informing him that he needed to leave _now._ Forgetting about his messed hair, Dom quickly put on his blue tunic and hurried to Kel's room. Realizing how silly he would have looked running, he settled for a brisk walk.

"Kel?" He called, knocking on Kel's door.

"Come on in, it's open," She called back. Dom walked in on Kel sliding ear bobs into her newly pierced ears. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, "I haven't gotten quite used to putting these dratted things in yet." She explained to Dom. Dom just blinked at her.

"Kel...wow, you look..." He trailed off.

"Hello?" Kel snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Drink a little too much last night?"

"Hey, that hurts me here." He pointed to his heart. Kel laughed at him. Noticing his hair, she sighed.

"Dom, what ever am I going to do with you?" Collecting her comb and a bowl of water, she commanded him to sit down.

"Yes, mother." He said, eyes flashing with hidden laughter.

"If you call me that one more time..." Kel left the threat unfinished as she tackled a particularly stubborn cowlick.

"You'll what?"

"You don't want to know. Come on, I've finished with your hair, and we need to leave now or we'll be late." After locking her door, Kel turned to find Dom holding his arm out for her.

"Milady?"

"Someday, I will hurt you very badly." Dom laughed.

"Just not today, Raoul would be very upset if two of his most _favorite_ people got into a fight on the day of his wedding."

The wedding itself was beautiful, not that Buri or Raoul noticed. They were too engrossed in each other to see anything else. The reception afterwards was also lovely, not that Kel cared. She hated these sorts of functions. Especially when she was required to wear a dress. Lalasa had come from Corus, at the request of the Queen, to make dresses for Buri and her bridesmaids. At Raoul and Buri's insistence, Lalasa had made a dress for Kel. Unfortunately, Kel did not have any say in what it looked like. Made of emerald green silk, Kel found the front suitable, it was the back she had problems with. The dress exposed Kel's back in a triangle, the point ending in the small of her back. Kel had squawked when the dress had been shown to her, but both Lalasa and Buri had agreed on it.

"It's the only part of you that is not scarred." Buri had argued. Even Queen Thayet had agreed.

"It _does_ look good on you. Besides, don't you like the rest of it?" Thayet had asked. The dress had a modest front, with tight fitting upper sleeves that flared out into bells. The hem was decorated with beautiful embroidery. Kel did have to admit, it was a fine dress, but it just showed so_ much_ of her back. Kel had lost the argument about the dress, so she stayed by the wall at the reception, not wanting anyone to see her back.

"Kel, will you dance with me?" Dom asked, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Dom." She hissed, "You've seen the back of this—this thing." She gestured at her dress. "I don't want anyone to see that."

"Too bad," Dom laughed and dragged her out on the to dance floor. Suddenly conscious of everyone watching her, she tried in vain to remember the steps taught to her as a page.

"I'm so bad at this." She whispered to Dom.

"No you're not, just listen to the music." Soon, Kel gave up on trying to remember the steps and followed Dom's advice. "See you _are_ good at this." Dom murmured into her ear. Kel suddenly became very aware of the places they were touching, from Dom's hand resting lightly on her exposed back to their hands clasped at the side. _Snap out of it,_ she mentally yelled at herself, _It's not like he wanted to take you, he's only doing it because Raoul asked him._ But a voice in the back of her head reminded her that Dom had said he had wanted the company. The song ended and they slipped off the dance floor.

"Are you ready to sneak out of here?" Dom asked, "Your company has been lovely, but I am getting very tired." As if to emphasize his point, he yawned widely.

"I'm _sure_ we've been here long enough." Kel scanned the room to see where Raoul. "Though we should say goodbye to Raoul or he'll think we didn't come."

"Oh, he'll know we came. I saw him staring at us while dancing."

Kel blushed. "Well, maybe we should avoid him—"

"Not a chance. " Dom said, dragging Kel by her hand toward her former knight master.

"Why Kel, I take it Buri and company forced you?" He asked, pointing vaguely in the direction of her dress.

"Yes, sir." Kel face turned beet red.

"Actually, we came over here for a reason." Dom changed the subject. Kel looked at him gratefully.

"Yes?" Raoul prompted

"Kel is tired, and I am going to escort her back to her rooms. Just so she arrives in one piece."

"I can take care of myself!" Kel said indignantly.

"I've no doubt of that, but I must also watch out for the people you are fighting." Kel responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Children." Raoul laughed, "I think it's a good idea for Dom to take you back to your rooms, Kel. No don't argue," he said as Kel opened her mouth to respond. "I can make that an order if needed." Kel just sighed.

"Forgive me for saying so, milord, but you are a bad man." Raoul laughed at the familiar phrase.

"Now off with you two. I'll see you later." He shooed them off and walked over to Buri.

"I'm glad _that's_ over with." Kel said to Dom as they walked back to her room, "I _hate_ parties."

"Really? I don't mind them as long as someone interesting is there to talk to. Usually I'm stuck flirting with boring courtiers." Dom sighed, "Tonight wasn't bad at all. _You _were there to talk to." Kel was grateful for the dark corridors so Dom couldn't see her blush. They walked in silence until they reached Kel's door.

"Thanks for keeping me company tonight. It wasn't as bad as the usual parties." Kel said, standing in her doorway.

"No, Kel. Thank _you_ for putting up with me all night." They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Suddenly Dom leaned in toward Kel and pressed his lips to hers. Leaving Kel standing in her doorway shocked, he walked away whistling.

AN: MUHAHAHA! You'll just have to review and then I'll post more! And there WILL be more....and it WILL get more interesting....MUHAHAHAHA!!!

PS: Aren't you proud of me? That was a long one....don't go expecting it to be that long every time....


	3. Conversations

AN: I'm combining some of the shorter chappies...I don't own the characters, Tamora Pierce gets all the credit....

The next morning, Kel woke up earlier than usual. _Why am I so tired?_ She wondered. Then the events of last night flooded her memory. Gently, she laid two fingers on her lips. Just thinking of Dom made them tingle. _He must have been drunk._ She thought, but part of her knew that Dom had not drunk anything stronger than fruit juice the night before. Kel eased herself from under her blankets, careful not to disturb Jump or the sparrows. After changing into practice clothes, she headed down to the stables. Saddling Peachblossom, she grabbed her practice lance. Looking at the practice rings, she chose willow, oak felt too solid for her feelings. After a few runs, she noticed she had an audience.

"Care to talk?" her best friend called. Walking Peachblossom near Neal, she made sure to keep him out of biting range.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"Come on, Kel. You only use willow when you're confused. Or hurt. What happened last night?" Kel dismounted.

"Let me take care of Peachblossom first, but I do need to talk."

After brushing down Peachblossom, Kel found Neal waiting outside the stables.

"Didn't want to get bitten?" Kel asked, assuming the reason her friend avoided coming near her temperamental horse. Neal avoided answering her question.

"Let's find somewhere quiet to talk," he suggested, "I'm assuming you don't want other people to hear."

"We can go to my rooms." Kel said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sitting comfortably in Kel's only chair, Neal asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

Kel sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from Dom. She didn't know how to tell Neal that his cousin had kissed his best friend. Neal could sense that Kel aws struggling with what to say, so he started asking questions.

"Did it have anything to do with last night?" Kel just nodded.

"At Raoul's wedding?" Kel shook her head.

"Neal, just let me tell the story." She stopped Neal from getting too annoying. "Look, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it outright." Kel sighed, she didn't know how he would react. "Neal, Dom kissed me last night." Kel sat on her bed, staring at the floor to avoid looking at her best friend. After a few moments of silence, Kel looked up. Neal was grinning from ear to ear. Puzzled by this reaction, Kel had expected anger or confusion, she asked him why he was smiling.

"Kel, this is wonderful! I can't believe it took you two so long."

"What?"

"You two have been flirting shamelessly for years now, I'm just surprised you didn't catch on before." Kel blushed.

"Everyone knew but me?"

"Well, I don't think Dom knew either, if that makes you feel better." Neal was still grinning. Kel stuck her tongue out at Neal.

"Leave now, before you annoy me too much and I make you practice with me."

"Alright, I'm leaving." Neal said as he walked out of Kel's room. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure." Kel replied before shutting the door, and gathering her things to take a bath. She still felt dirty from practicing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel, Neal and Yuki walked into the mess hall together. While filling their plates with breads, meats, and vegetables, Kel scanned the room to see who was already there. Thankfully, she did not see a certain blue-eyed sergeant. Kel was not quite sure what to say to him.

"Kel!" someone shouted. She turned to see Owen waving the trio over. Even before they sat down, Owen was telling the three how exciting his first duty as a knight had been. Owen had been part of the force that rounded up the stragglers of the war with Scanra. Kel's mind was elsewhere. She began listening again when Neal started to speak.

"Speaking of Scanra, Yuki, Father wants me to write a report for the King, so I won't be able to go to the city with you tomorrow."

"But, Neal, we said there would be two people, it's too late to change."

"I'm really sorry, Yuki, but he wants the report in two days. That gives me tomorrow to write it. Why don't you bring someone else?" Neal suggested.

"Who?" The couple sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about who could go with Yuki. Simultaneously, they turned to Kel.

Kel grumbled as Yuki dragged her into the city for a cake tasting. Neal and Yuki's wedding was approaching fast, and Yuki had still not decided on what would be served at the reception.

"Why am _I_ coming?" Kel asked. Before she could continue complaining, Yuki answered.

"Because Neal can not, and he asked you to go in his place."

"But I know _nothing_ about cakes—or weddings." Kel whined.

"But you _have_ been Neal's best friend for years. And you know all these knights that are coming, I don't know anything about them. Besides, you should get practice."

"Practice doing what?" Kel was very confused.

"Don't play innocent with me, Keladry of Mindelan. You know very well." Kel just stared at her. "You are _so_ stupid, sometimes."

"I am not!" Kel exclaimed indignantly.

Yuki laughed. "Ok, maybe not _stupid_, but definitely ignorant."

"About what?" Yuki had piqued Kel's curiosity.

"Dom." Yuki said, as if that explained everything.

"What?" Kel snapped. For a moment, Kel's Yamani mask dropped and Yuki say a face full of hurt.

"Kel, remember, Neal _is_ my fiancée." Yuki tried calming her friend, "He thought I would be able to give you advice. On what, I'm not quite sure." Kel sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't really know what's going on between us right now. For once in my life, I'm at a complete loss."

"You need to sort this out. You should talk to him." Kel tried her best to look like that was a good idea, but apparently, she failed. "Do you want me to have Neal talk to Dom?"

"NO!" Kel said vehemently. "I want to do this on my own, Neal would just mess things up." Yuki had to laugh.

"That's very true. But how do I know you really talk to him?"

"What if I promise you that I will talk to Dom before next week."

"Swear it."

"I, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, do swear on my honor, that I will talk to Domitan of Masbolle before the beginning of next week." Kel said formally. Yuki looked satisfied. As the two walked into the bakery, Kel's nose filled with wonderful smells.

"Ready to try some cake?" Yuki laughed, watching Kel's face.

"Definitely."


	4. More Conversations

Dom walked down the hall toward Kel's rooms, thinking of the conversation he had had with Neal last night...

"Dom, Kel told me something this morning." Neal said accusingly. Dom cringed.

"Really, now, what could that be?" Dom tried to sound innocent.

"Be quiet. I'm happy for you." Dom looked at his cousin in amazement. "You just need to talk to her. She's confused."

"So am I! Does she feel the same way?" Dom thought Kel might have confided in Neal.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. But I'm sure she'll tell you. I want you to talk to her."

"I will."

"I don't believe you. Swear it."

"I, Domitan of Masbolle, do swear on my honor, that I will talk to Kel—."

"Tomorrow." Neal supplied

"Tomorrow." Dom agreed.

Dom stood in front of Kel's door. Palms sweating in nervousness, he knocked.

"Come in." Kel shouted, "It's unlocked."

Dom entered, finding Kel standing in her practice clothes, panting heavily and leaning on her glaive.

"I seem to find you practicing a lot, don't I?"

"Well, I practice a lot." She admitted. "Would you like to sit down?" Kel gestured toward her only chair. Dom took it while Kel sat on her bed. Leaning forward, Dom set his chin in his hand.

"Kel, we need to talk."

"That's one thing we agree on." Dom looked at the floor, avoiding Kel's gaze. Kel looked at his hair, wishing she could straighten it. Not being able to think of what to say, Dom stood up and swiftly crossed the distance between them. Pulling Kel up, he kissed her deeply. Pulling back, she gasped, then entwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him back for another kiss. When they finally ended their kiss, Kel leaned her head against Dom's chest, breathing in his unique scent of soap and spices.

"Kel?" Dom whispered. She looked slightly up at him. While Kel was tall, Dom was still a few inches taller.

"Kel, I would like to court you." Instead of answering, Kel kissed him again.

"So is that a yes?" Dom asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Kel grinned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later, Alanna sat in Raoul's chamber, discussing things with her friend.

"How are things going with Kel?" She asked, concerned with the well being of the other Lady Knight. Raoul chuckled knowingly.

"She's doing well." Alanna could sense there was something he wasn't telling her. She glared at him.

"What _aren't _you telling me?" she asked suspiciously. Raoul laughed.

"You have know me for too long, Lioness." He used her nickname, "Alright, I'll explain. You know Kel is like a daughter to me, so I tend to become involved not only in her life as a warrior but also in her personal life. Recently, I began to notice her interest in one of my men. Actually, you may know him, he's related to Neal."

"What's his name? I only met part of Neal's family."

"Domitan of Masbolle, but he goes by Dom." Alanna nodded.

"I never actually met him, but I did hear Neal speak about him. They wrote often."

"Yes, they were close. As I was saying, both Kel and Dom have been flirting for _years_ now, and neither one has done anything about it!" Raoul slammed a fist on the table, making his and Alanna's cups rattle. Alanna gently laid a hand on Raoul's to keep him from harming the table anymore. Her eyes danced with laughter.

"Raoul, did it every occur to you that Kel might not tell you _everything?"_ He stared at her in disbelief. Alanna continued, "I caught Kel kissing someone the other day."

"Who?" Raoul asked, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Poor Raoul, are you sad that Kel didn't tell you?"

"I'll get over it, who was Kel with?"

"Like a dog with a bone, you never let go," Alanna laughed. "I didn't recognize him. He was a few inched taller than Kel, with dark hair. Come to think of it, he _did_ remind me of Neal." Raoul jumped up, grinning.

"It worked!" he sang, and began to dance, a strange sight in such a large man.

"Raoul, calm down and tell me what's going on." Alanna commanded. He took a deep breath and described to her the assignment he had given Dom.

"Raoul, you are a very bad man. But I'm glad you did it." Suddenly she started laughing uncontrollably

"What?"

"Don't you find it funny that Tortall's most confirmed bachelor, until recently, is now playing matchmaker?"

"Just because I'm concerned about my former squire..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel knocked on Raoul's door, wondering why he had asked her to come. He opened the door and swept Kel into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kel?"

"Tell you what, sir."

"Stop calling me that, it makes me feel old. Why didn't you tell me about you and Dom?" Kel looked at him in shock.

"If Neal told you—"She began, but her old knight master cut her off.

"No, Alanna caught you." Kel blushed. "Don't want anyone to know?" She nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, sir."

"But only if you'll stop 'milord-ing' and 'sir-ing' me." He finished.

"Excuse me, but you are a bad man."


	5. Travels

AN: WOW! 60 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm heading to band camp soon, so I won't be able to update for a week...though I will be writing during camp, so I'll post as soon as I get back. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! :):):)

"Dom!" Kel shouted happily, running into his private sergeants quarters. He caught Kel in his arms and twirled her around.

"Stop doing that," she mocked scolded. "I have great news!" Kel remembered the reason she had come there in the first place. "I'm being sent out with the Third Company!"

"That's wonderful" Dom exclaimed.

"There is one bad thing, thought. The King thought some of the other Knights should get more experience."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Neal's coming with us."

The next morning, Kel headed down to the Own's stables, where the Third Company was waiting to move out. Meeting Neal struggling to keep awake on his horse, she wished him a good morning. He muttered something incoherent in reply.

"Kel, you forget that our Meathead here is not a morning person." Dom said, sneaking up behind her. Kel spun and hit him lightly.

"Don't_ do _that." Dom grinned sheepishly, then kissed Kel on the nose.

"Hey!" Owen had appeared, "Don't do that to our Lady Knight. She doesn't like that kind of stuff."

"Owen," Kel laughed, "This is Dom, we're courting." Owen's jaw dropped and he just stared at the pair.

"Courting?" He asked, confused.

"Yes. Are you surprised that I am a girl after all?"

"No, I just...well, it's just that...umm..." Owen couldn't find a way to express what he was feeling without offending Kel.

"Just thought she was incapable of feelings like that?" Neal drawled from his horse. Apparently, he was paying more attention than he let on. Both Kel and Dom glared at him.

"You will pay for that, later." Kel promised. Neal paled.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Owen said.

"Wait, I seem to remember this conversation," Neal remembered, "And I seem to be alive."

"Yes, but last time you didn't have to deal with me, too." Dom said.

"Mount up!" Raoul had appeared while they had been talking. "The King wants us to help the soldiers at Steadfast and New Hope." Kel cheered up, she would finally be able to visit Tobe. He had elected to stay at New Hope instead of heading back to Corus with Kel. Raoul turned his horse and raised his hand, bringing it down in the signal to move out. This time it wasn't Kel who was a step behind, but her other fellow Knights. Neal leaned over to whisper in Kel's ear, "You'll have to teach me the signals." Kel just grinned.

"Only if you promise not to be annoying."

"But you forget, Kel, it's not possible for meathead to not be annoying." Dom interjected.

"Hey!" Neal exclaimed, "I'm not annoying!" Dom, Kel, and Owen took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Neal trotted ahead, sulking.

When night began to fall, Raoul realized they were still miles from any city, so they would have to camp. Raoul brought up an arm, the signal to halt.

"We'll camp here tonight. Hopefully we'll make Steadfast by tomorrow. For now, just post sentries in two-hour shifts. The rest will have the night off." The Third Company dismounted and began to set up camp.

Kel set up her tent slightly away from the rest of camp, but close enough to be safe. After she finished, she went to find Neal, and found him swearing at a lump of fabric and tent poles.

"Now, now, Neal. That's not very nice," she laughed.

"I can't get this damned thing up."

"It's easy!"

"Maybe for someone who spent four years traveling with the Own and doing stuff like this." Neal muttered. Kel laughed and began to set his tent up for him.

"Mother," Dom whispered in Kel's ear, "Are you babying meathead?" Kel snapped her head around to look at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" Kel scolded. Dom pouted.

"Yes, mother." Kel gave him a playful shove.

"Don't call me that!" Dom tackled her, crushing Neal's tent.

"Hey! Now I'll have to set that up again." Neal said, hurt. Both Kel and Dom ignored him. Neal peered through the mess of tent fabric to find his cousin and best friend kissing. "Hey, stop that!"


	6. Steadfast

Riding into Steadfast the next day, the Third Company was greeted by Lord Wyldon. He and Raoul disappeared into the commander's wing of the main building, leaving the rest of the company to stable their horses and find bunks.

"Milady?" Kel heard a nervous voice from behind her. She turned.

"Please, just Kel. I'm no lady." Kel grinned.

"I am to show you to your rooms," a boy of no more than twelve stood before her. "If you would follow me." Kel shouldered her bag and followed the boy to her private room. While it was not big, at least she wouldn't have to share with anyone for the duration of her stay.

"Lady Kel?" the small boy hovered in her doorway, reminding Kel briefly of Tobe. "Lord Wyldon requests your attendance following dinner." He said, obviously nervous.

"Thank you." Kel produced a copper from her purse. The boy palmed it and scampered away. Kel sighed. When would people realize that she was human and not something terrifying?

Dom found Kel stretching. She found that she was no longer sore after a long ride, but she didn't want to take any chances. Dom was just content to stand in her doorway, watching the graceful lines her body made.

"You don't have to stand there, you _are_ allowed to come in." She laughed at Dom as he strode across the room and captured Kel in a hug.

"I was just admiring you," he admitted. Kel shoved him playfully.

"There's nothing to admire."

"Shall I compose a verse? Hmmm...

Your eyes are dreamy,

Your complexion...not quite creamy-"

"Stop!" Kel shouted, laughing, before he could continue. "You're even worse than Neal!" Dom pouted.

"Dear Kel, that hurts!" Kel leaned forward and kissed him.

"Did that fix it?"

"I don't know. You may need to do it again." Dom's eyes glinted mischievously. Kel kissed him again.

"Hey!" the pair heard an indignant shout from Kel's door. "Will you two lovebirds stop that and come to dinner?" Neal glared at his cousin and best friend. Dom grinned and grabbed Kel by the hand, leading her out of the room.

AN: I know it's short, but I updated twice in one day (next chapter) and I just got back from band camp...marching camp. AND I DON'T PLAY FLUTE! School starts next week, so I don't know if I'll be able to continue at this pace. I'll try though...I can write during boring parts of I LOVE YOU ALL, so REVIEW, PLEASE It would make me ever so happy, and maybe that would make me write faster, hinthint -- (yes, I resort to bribes...)

MUAH

alannalovingwriter


	7. Command

Kel waited outside Wyldon's door, waiting for the person in there to come out so she could go in. A few minutes after she arrived, Neal walked out, grinning as though he had just heard the best news of his life. Kel raised a questioning brow.

"Later," he whispered, Wyldon wants to see you now." Kel nodded and took a deep breath before stepping into Wyldon's office. While it was easier to face her former training master, she still did not enjoy it.

"Ahh...Keladry. Please sit down." He gestured toward a chair in from of his desk. "I assume you're wondering why I called you here, so I'll get right to the point. I am going to send you to New Hope in two days, earlier than the rest of the Own. I know you have been anxious to see them. Neal and one squad from the Own will go with you. They will be under your command." Kel didn't want to question a knight more experienced, and far older, than her, but she wasn't sure she would be the best commander of her comrades. Wyldon must have guessed that Kel would object, so he continued, not leaving her time to argue. "I know you probably think you can't lead, but in the past you have proven yourself time and time again. You will be able to choose which squad accompanies you. I'll leave you until tomorrow to decide."

"Sir?" Kel interrupted.

"Yes, Keladry?"

"I know which squad I would like to come with me."

"Yes?"

"Sergeant Domitan's squad, sir."

"I thought so. That is the other thing I wish to discuss with you." Suddenly the man behind the desk was no longer the Wyldon Kel knew. "Since you father is not here, I feel I must intervene on his behalf." Wyldon cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "I understand you hare having a relationship with Sergeant Domitan. I trust that while in the field you will keep it strictly professional. I also want you to know that you will always have the support of the crown and those close to you." Wyldon stood up, signaling that the conversation was over. "I will send for you tomorrow to discuss what you will need from the stores." Kel gave a bow and slid out the door, thankful that the discussion was over. Wyldon as a father figure made her _very_ uncomfortable.

"Why the weird look?" Neal asked as Kel walked down the hall outside Wyldon's office. "Didn't like what The Stump told you?"

"Don't call him that. And never mind what he told me, you came out of there grinning from ear to ear. What did he tell you?" Neal's face broke out in a smile again.

"Yuki's coming to New Hope! And I'm leaving in two days!"

"Neal, that's great!" Kel said, but her best friend could sense something was wrong.

"Kel, really, what did Wyldon tell you?"

"Neal, I'm leaving for New Hope with you. Dom's squad is coming, also. The bad thing is that I'm in command."

"Kel, that's not a bad thing. You're the best commander I know, outside of Raoul and the King. That can't be all that's bothering you, though. You've been in command before."

"You're right." Kel ran and hand through her hair. "Wyldon knows about Dom and me. I think he warned me about the consequences if our relationship were to escalate."

"Hmmm...well, that's interesting. Do you want me to talk to Dom?"

"No, you'll just mess it up. I'll go find him now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir? You asked to see me?" Dom said, stepping into Raoul's office.

"Yes, Dom. Sit down." Raoul gestured toward a chair. "Kel and Neal leave in two days for New Hope. Your squad will accompany them. Kel is in command. This will be a test for Kel. I'm only telling you this because I know you'll keep your mouth shut. We want to see how she commands. I know I've seen her, but others haven't." Dom stared at Raoul as a thought formed in his mind.

"You're planning to retire!" he accused.

"Shh...I don't want anyone to know. I only told you so you would understand the gravity of the situation. You _cannot_ tell Kel. Speaking of Kel...Dom, you are one of my best sergeants, I'd even say friends, but if you _EVER_ hurt Kel, you're a dead man."

"I know. I would never hurt Kel. I love her." Raoul cold see it in Dom's eyes.

"Good, I would hate to loose one of my best men. I suggest you go tell your men that you ride in two days. You have an unusual amount of time to prepare, I would use all of it if I were you." Dom stood and took his leave. On his way to the barracks, he bumped into Kel.

"Dom? We need to talk."

"I know I'm riding to New Hope with you."

"About something else." A worried look flashed briefly across Kel's face.

"I need to talk to my squad. Can we meet in one candlemark?"

"How about in my room. We'll have privacy there."

"'Til then, Lady Knight," he gave Kel a peck on the cheek. Kel went to her room to get her practice glaive. Heading to an open area of the fort, she began a pattern dance to help her clear her mind. Two dances and a bath later, Kel headed to her room to meet Dom. Standing at her window, she yelped in surprise as Dom slid his arms around her and gently kissed her neck.

"I didn't hear you come in." Kel said, turning around in Dom's arms. She rested her head against Dom's chest and breathed in his sent. "Mmmm...this is so comfortable. I'm going to miss it."

"What?" Dom asked, surprised. Kel looked at his deep blue eyes.

"I have some bad news. Wyldon basically told me today that while we are at New Hope we need to keep things between us strictly professional." Kel laughed sadly as one lone tear made its way down her face. Dom gently wiped it off, and led her to the bed, the only place they could sit down in Kel's tiny room.

"Gods, Kel. This is going to be hard."

"I know. I don't want to give you up."

"You don't have to give me up. It won't be for very long." Dom said, not really believing it himself. "Maybe it would be better if my squad didn't go with you."

"No!" Kel said strongly, "Even if it has to be professional, I will not—cannot—go without you. I would go crazy. Well, crazier." Kel attempted a smile.

"Well, I guess this will be a test for our relationship."

"A very hard test."

"I'm sure we'll pass." Dom kissed the top of Kel's head. "Kel, I want you to know something. I love you."

"I love you, too." They sat in a sad silence, Dom's arms wrapped around Kel, her head resting on his chest. After a few moments, Dom whispered, "Kel?" There was no answer. Craning his neck to look at her face, he saw she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, different from a few moments before, when worry creased her brow. Dom sighed, he should go to sleep soon, he had a full day tomorrow. He pulled Kel's boots off and picked her up gently, sliding her under her blankets.

"Goodnight, Protector of the Small." He gently kissed each eyelid and slid out of Kel's room, gently closing the door. Dom ran a hand through his hair. The next few weeks would be _very_ trying.


	8. Feelings

AN: Sorry, but I have to gloat. I'VE READ TRICKSTER'S QUEEN! I know it doesn't come out until the 28th, but my friend's aunt works in a bookstore, and got an advanced copy, which my friend read then lent to me. AHHH!!! It's really really good, but I won't say anymore. That's also the reason that this wasn't up earlier (besides my computer being COMPLETELY evil) and why it's short. Many, many thanks to those who review! Over 100! I love you all! Anyways...

Dom found Kel not long after dawn, meditating in an empty corner of the fort after her morning practice dances. He didn't want to disturb her, content with admiring the picture she made. She sat cross-legged, her sparrows perched on shoulders and head.

_Gods, she beautiful._ Kel's eyes flickered open as the sunlight hit her face.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Only a few minutes. I was just thinking how beautiful you are." Kel's heart fluttered. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_

"Are you hungry?" Dom asked, extending a hand to help Kel up. She took it and realized she must have been sitting there longer than she had thought. Her knees had gone stiff and she stumbled slightly, falling into Dom's arms. He steadied her, sneaking a quick kiss while doing so.

Entering the quiet mess, Kel was reluctant to let go of Dom's hand. They ate quickly, hoping to escape public eye so they would have time together on their last day of freedom. After gulping down porridge, the two slid outside, away from faces they knew.

"Dom, what am I going to do without you?"

"I'll be there."

"That will make it even harder."

"I know," Dom agreed, "but we can do it. You always were the strong one." Kel tried to laugh his compliments away, but found she was too depressed. Dom cupped Kel's cheek in a large hand. Brushing a stray tear away, he brought her in for a kiss. Kel sobbed silently into his shirt.

"I haven't done that in a long time."

"I believe you. It's that damned Yamani training." Kel grinned half-heartedly. She was very confused by these feeling running around inside here. Normally, they stayed in check, only surfacing when she allowed them to. When she was with Dom, they did as they pleased. Kel was not sure she agreed with that.

Dom captured Kel's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Entwining their hands, Kel leaned against him, thankful for the feeling of protection she got when in Dom's arms. They sat in peace, content just to be with one another. Dom grumbled as the bell sounded, marking the hour in which the day's chores began. Kel stood and stretched. They made their way back to the fort, ready to face their last day before heading to New Hope.

AN: Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. And I know it's not the best I've done, but school started this week...sigh...Thanks for reading and being faithful! I love you all....especially those who review. :)


	9. Sleepless Nights

AN: I don't think I've done a disclaimer in awhile, but the characters aren't mine...even though I wish they were...they all belong to Tamora Pierce, even Dom. :( This applies to all of the chapters, before this one and following this one...And I love you all!

Kel woke up in a cold sweat, she couldn't remember her nightmare, but could tell it had been a bad one. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep for awhile, she bulled on breeches and went for a walk around the fort. Kel found a fire tucked away in a corner, kept burning for the men coming off, or going on, sentry duty. She noticed a familiar figure sitting on a log by the fire, hunched in despair. Dom gave her a shaky grin as she approached.

"Couldn't sleep wither?" Kel asked, settling down next to him.

"Damn Wyldon," was the reply, "I hate that...stump." Kel had to fight to keep a straight face.

"You sound just like Neal when you talk like that." Dom looked surprised, and a little hurt.

"Me? Sound like Meathead? Never..." Kel laughed silently and Dom's heart lifted. He loved making her laugh, it was just so damned hard to do with this "test" looming over them. Kel crossed her arms over her chest, and set her head on Dom's shoulder. Any fool could tell something was bothering her.

"Kel, what's wrong?" Dom asked, his concern showing in his voice. Kel sighed.

"It's these dreams. I wake up every night in a cold sweat, so I know they're bad, but I can't for the life of me remember what they're about. It's almost like the dreams I had about Blayce." Dom looked at the head on his shoulder, thinking. "I hope the chamber isn't trying to tell me something."

"Maybe you could ask that girl...what was her name? Irani, the child with the Sight. I bet she would be able to tell you about your dreams." Kel's head lifted and she looked at Dom.

"That's a good idea. I like sleeping," she chuckled, "Why are _you_ out here?"

"Couldn't fall asleep in the first place, so I made myself useful and relieved a guard on sentry duty. I tried falling back asleep but, like you, my dreams were more like nightmares. So, here I am." They sat in silence, Kel's head on Dom's shoulder, their hands entwined. Kel felt safer with Dom near. She knew it was silly, that she was able to protect herself, but a part of her wanted protection. That part had finally calmed down after her nightmares, and she began to fall asleep. As soon as Kel was breathing deeply, and obviously sleeping, Dom stood, cradling her in his arms. Making his was to Kel's room, he swore vehemently, if under his breath, when he discovered that Kel had locked her door. Wondering where he would take her, he slipped quietly to his room. Thankfully, officers occupying rooms when the Own arrived had left, and Dom had gotten a room of his own. Entering it, he laid Kel gently on his bed, wondering where he was going to sleep. Pulling a blanket over Kel, she looked cold, he got into bed beside her.

00000

Kel's eyes opened sleepily, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before thanks to her nightmare. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was not staring at her own ceiling and that it was not her own arm around her waist.

"Ahhh!" She exclaimed, attempting to jump out of bed, but landing on Dom instead, waking him instantly.

"What?" He asked, still half asleep. Kel was too shocked to speak clearly, she was trying to ask him what was going on but what came out instead was "Wha-whe-wha-wah?" Dom peered at her through one half-open eye.

"If you are attempting to ask why you are in my bed, calm down, get off me, and I'll explain." Kel sheepishly stood up, releasing Dom., and sat on the edge of his bed. Dom swung his legs over and sat next to Kel. "I'm assuming you don't remember what happened last night." Kel gave him a look that was a mixture of horror and puzzlement. "I guess not," Dom answered his own question, "When we were sitting at the fire last night, you fell asleep on my shoulder. I carried you to your room, but it was locked, and I don't have a key. I didn't know of anyplace else to take you, so I took you to my room. I wasn't going to make you sleep on the floor, but I didn't want to, either. Nothing happened." Dom answered Kel's next question based on the look she gave him.

"What about Neal?" she asked after a few seconds of wondering how he knew her so well.

"What _about_ Neal?"

"Hello? No one else knows that nothing happened last night between us," Kel felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and tried to force it away. It didn't work. Dom smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't think anything else. It's still early, we'll just sneak you out." Dom stood and opened his door to check for people in the hall. "It's clear," he called, and Kel slipped out, returning to her own rooms. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she realized she had some thinking to do. How many other men would have taken advantage of her last night? She was grateful she had Dom to take care of her when she wasn't taking care of herself. She didn't realize it, but when she focused on other people, she tended to neglect her personal health. Sighing, she would be tired after the long ride today, she began to make sure everything she had was ready to go. Remembering that Neal was not a morning person, she headed to his rooms to wake him up and ran into Dom on the way.

"Heading to wake Neal up?" he asked. Kel grinned and nodded. "Milady?" Dom offered his arm, and Kel slapped him lightly.

"I'm no lady."

"In my eyes you are." Dom flirted. Kel placed her hand lightly on Dom's offered arm, and they walked to Neal's rooms together. Knocking on his door, Kel called out his name. The pair didn't hear anything from inside. Dom tried Neal's doorknob, but found it locked. Kel had expected this and brought her hairpins. Neal had been teaching her how to pick locks, and while she wasn't very good yet, she could manage a basic lock with her pins instead of Neal's lock picks. A few minutes and much swearing later, Kel heard the tumblers fall into place and they snuck into Neal's rooms.

"Meathead!" Dom shouted into Neal's ear, making Neal jump and fall out of bed, pulling his blanket with him. His first words were not very proper. Dom cuffed him lightly, "There are ladies present." That brought Neal's eyes open. He looked around the room, finding Kel laughing in the doorway. His eyes narrowed, "I hate you, Kel. I teach you, and this is how you repay me?"

"We're leaving for New Hope at dawn."

"So?"

"Yuki will be there." Neal jumped up.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Kel and Dom left Neal throwing his belongings into his saddlebags.


	10. Preparation

Kel stood in Hoshi's stall, giving everything one last going over. She was so engrossed in her work, she didn't notice she had a visitor until he cleared his throat.

"Hi Dom!" she exclaimed.

"Hi. Kel, I know the next few weeks are going to be hard. So...umm...I got you something." Dom pulled a silver chain from his pocket. Dangling on it was a tiny copper griffin.

"Dom! You didn't have-"

"I know I didn't have to," he interrupted. "I didn't it because I love you." Dom undid the clasp on the chain and placed it around Kel's neck. Cradling Kel's head, he kissed her deeply, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth. They broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another. "I had it made especially for you," Dom explained, "I didn't have it before, the jeweler sent it with the messengers that came in yesterday." Kel grinned and kissed him back. Unfortunately, Neal chose that moment to appear in the doorway of the stables.

"Well, isn't this nice." He drawled. Both Kel and Dom sent him looks that could kill. He pretended not to notice. "Raoul sent me to tell you two lovebirds that he wants to talk to you." Kel and Dom glanced at each other and headed to Raoul's study, leaving Neal to prepare for the ride to New Hope.

"Ahh...Kel, Dom, sit down," Raoul said as they appeared in his doorway. "I think you both should know that there have been reports of bandits around New Hope. They are attacking towns closer and closer to New Hope every day. If they stay with the same pattern, they will arrive there in a fortnight. I suggest you use your time to train, or in some cases refresh, the people there." Raoul stood up, pacing behind his desk. "I also wanted to talk to both of you about something." Kel and Dom looked at each other, they had a feeling they knew what Raoul was going to say. "I know you two are courting, and I also know what Wyldon said to you, Kel. Personally, I think the man's an idiot. Both of you keep your heads in battle. Wyldon's just trying to look out for you, strange as it is. I give you permission to continue courting while you are in New Hope, just try to keep it secret. If it is know, other people may start rumors. I know you've both dealt with rumors, but you want them to respect you in the field. If people start talking, they may not listen to you in battle." Kel sat, entertaining a thought.

"You set us up!" She accused. Raoul grinned.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? I was just returning the favor." Kel was confused for a moment, but then remembered how she had suggested that Raoul take Buri to a family party. That seemed ages ago.

"Well, I thank you for it, sir." Dom chimed in. Kel had to agree.

"Now, out you go. Neal will be waiting impatiently. He can't wait to get to his beloved." Raoul chuckled knowingly. Dom stood to take his leave, but Kel embraced her former knight-master.

"Thanks," she whispered before following Dom out the door. Raoul just smiled. They would make great parents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neal sat stop his horse, dancing with impatience.

"Come on!" he shouted to Kel and Dom, "You two are so slow!" Dom started walking slower, just to annoy his cousin. Kel had to laugh, they were acting like children. As soon as Kel and Dom had mounted, Neal galloped off, anxious to see Yuki. They soon followed with Dom's squad.

The closer they got to New Hope, the more worried Kel got. How would the civilians react to her being in command again? Dom and his men could tell something was bothering her, so they tried to make her laugh. Finally, Kel ordered them to stop, their joker were so _bad. _Even so, they had helped to pass the time during the ride, and to keep Kel's mid from worrying. Kel had to grin as she rode through New Hope's gate, Neal had arrived a few moments earlier and was passionately kissing Yuki. As soon as Kel's feet touched the ground, a small lump hit her back, pushing her forward. Catching her balance, she turned to return Tobe's hug.

"Lady Kel, you're back!" Kel laughed, happy to see him. She looked up from his hug to see Keon, Loesia, Meech and Gydo waiting for hugs of their own.

"Have you all been practicing your fighting?" She asked.

"Of course, mother." Tobe hid a grin as Kel told him not to call her that infernal name.

"Let me show you and your men to your rooms." Fanche spoke up, she had been watching the reunion between Kel and the children with interest, "I'm afraid the men of the own will have to stay in the barracks, but we have rooms for you, Kel, and Sergeant Dom and Sir Neal." Tobe took Peachblossom's reins and led him to the stables as the two knights and sergeant shouldered their bags and followed Fanche.

Kel only picked at her dinner, she would be giving a speech in the courtyard following the meal, and she found she wasn't hungry.

"Kel, you need to eat your vegetables." Neal drawled, only too happy to get her back for all the times she made him eat the vile green things.

"Shut up, Neal," Dom replied, "Can't you tell she's worried about her speech? But you do need to eat your vegetables, Kel. Then you can grow up to be big an strong like me." The grateful look Kel had been giving him turned into a scowl.

"I'm bigger and stronger than you, sergeant." She reminded. "You may be taller, but I could beat you in a fight any day." Neal laughed and turned back to Yuki. The fiancées had become inseparable. Kel finally gave up on her food, and went outside to prepare. Soon after, a crowd had appeared. Kel stood on a box so they would be able to see her clearly.

"Many of you already know that I have been appointed military commander of New Haven for an unspecified amount of time. Personally, I do no see the point in this, you are all able to take care of yourselves." A cheer arose at the high praise, "Still, I have been give a job, and I intend to do it. I will continue weapons training beginning tomorrow. I've learned a few things since I've been here last. You must remember, I am no longer commander of all, just the military side of things. Fanche is still in charge. I look forward to working with you all." Kel nodded and stepped down, embarrassed at the cheers that arose.

"I don't know how you do it," Neal commented softly.

"Do what?"

"Every time you give a speech, it's amazing, the people you talk to are on your side." He shook his head in amazement. Fanche found them and led Kel off to meetings. Seeing the Lady Knights was half asleep following the long talks, Fanche walked her back to her room.

"I see you found someone." She said.

"Hmm?" Kel said sleepily, not following what had been said.

"You are courting, are you not?" They way Fanche said it, it was more of a statement than a question.

"What?" Kel's eyes were wide awake, was it really that obvious?

"You and the sergeant. You are courting, aren't you?" Fanche didn't miss Kel's blush. "Well, I'm glad for you. All work and no play makes Kel a boring person." Kel smiled.

"Is it easy to tell?"

"Easy? No," Fanche dismissed Kel's worries, "I just happened to notice the way you two looked at each other. Friends just don't look like that." She smiled as they reached Kel's room, "Goodnight, Protector of the Small." She laughed at Kel's face.

"Goodnight." Kel collapsed in her bed without undressing, she was just so tired.


	11. Crazy

Kel stood on New Hope's wall, appreciating the sunrise. Breakfast would be soon, and the rest of her day would be spent teaching. While she was glad for a few moments by herself, she wished for a few movements alone with Dom. The last week and a half had been busy for both of them. Kel's heat ached; she missed spending time with Dom. _Stop it,_ she ordered herself, _you've gone years without spending time with him. You can do it for a few more months._ Kel missed his touch, the way she melted in his arms. They hardly had time to say two words to each other, let alone be affectionate. Kel shook her hear to clear it, it would not do to have such thoughts throughout the day, and headed to breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dom rolled out of bed, dreading another day. The past week had been torturous. While he was able to briefly see Kel, they never had any time alone. Wyldon needn't have worried about being professional; both Kel and Dom were being kept busy sunrise to sunset. Dom had to content himself with longing looks and being able to sit by her at meals, when she came. Sometimes Kel was so busy, she forgot to eat. Dom tried to make sure she took care of herself, but it was so hard when they didn't see each other. If they were unable to spend time alone soon, both Kel and Dom would go mad. They didn't know they were about to get their wish, in a left-handed sort of way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel jumped out of bed, wondering what had woken her up so abruptly. Then she realized it, the call for "enemy" was being sounded. Swearing, she pulled on breeches and her hauberk over her nightshirt. Buckling on Griffin, she ran to the wall, where here fighters were assembling. Both Dom and Neal appeared at her shoulder. Even though she was still sleepy, Kel began barking out orders.

"Dom, command the archers on the wall. Neal, I want you to stay here and take care of the casualties. You're in charge if anything happens. I'll lead the frontal attack." Kel turned to yell for Tobe but found him standing nearby, Peachblossom saddled and glaive in hand.

"You forgot your pigsticker," he commented as Kel swung into the saddle. The gates opened and Kel led the men of the Own into battle. While New Hope had been caught off guard, the bandits hadn't expected to fight seasoned warriors. Kel led the men into an arc, clashing with the enemy. Kel spotted who she thought was the leader and made her way toward him. A swift pass of her glaive beheaded him. _That was too easy,_ Kel thought as her heard someone call her name. Fire spread like lightning through her left shoulder. Hefting her glaive, she turned and sliced through her opponent. Kel didn't notice that they had won, she was too busy trying to stop the bleeding in her shoulder. The edges of her vision began to waver and gray.

"Dom?" she whispered as his worried face appeared in her line of sight. "I thought I told you to—" Kel fell off Peachblossom in a dead faint. Luckily, Dom was there to catch her. Swinging into Kel's saddle, he settled her in his lap, giving orders to the Own to clean up and return to New Hope.

"Damn," Neal said vehemently when he saw Kel. He got to work, stopping the bleeding and knitting the muscle back together. Luckily, the sword had missed any major blood vessels or muscles. While Kel might be stiff from time to time, she would retain the use of her left arm. When Neal finished his initial healing, Dom cradled Kel in his arms, taking her to the infirmary to rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel woke up in the infirmary, feeling very alone and very stupid. Expect for Dom sleeping quietly on a pallet next to her cot, she was the only casualty being kept under Neal's eye. Dom stirred and peered at Kel through half-open eyes.

"You're awake!" He said, sitting up. "I was so afraid..." Kel could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm supposed to go get meathead now-"

"There's no need for that," Neal said from the doorway, "I was just coming to check on you, Kel. I'm glad to see you awake, you had us all worried for awhile." Neal sat on the edge of Kel's cot, checking her health with his magic. "You seem to be doing much better now. You still need to regain complete use of your left arm, but I'm going to release you. I don't want you to fight, or do anything strenuous." Neal smiled, "I'll keep an eye on you so I'll know when you've stopped obeying me."

"What happened?" Kel asked meekly.

"Well, you went out to fight, we won by the way, and were cut by a sword. They hit right where your chain mail stopped by your neck. You're lucky it didn't hit higher. Dom brought you back, where I used my wonderful skills to heal you," Neal drawled.

"Shut up, Neal," Dom said, "I'll help you back to your room, Kel." He placed a hand under her elbow, helping Kel to stand. They slowly make their way to Kel's own room, glad to be in each other presence. Kel gasped when she saw her desk. It was piled high with reports.

"What's that?" She asked in astonishment.

"Reports...and a message from the King." Dom handed her an official looking letter. Kel sat on her bed an opened it.

"They want us to go back to Chorus. Immediately," Kel looked at Dom, "Why would they want me to travel after I've been hurt, not that I mind, they just don't normally do this. And right after an attack, too." Dom smiled, but said nothing. He knew the reason they were heading back, having gotten his own letter from Raoul. "I'll tell everyone tonight, and we'll leave tomorrow. The Own and Neal are coming with us." Kel sighed and laid back on her bed, she was exhausted. Dom quietly let himself out of her room, smiling at her sleeping form.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel spent the night wondering why she was being called back to Corus so urgently. Was there another war on the verge of breaking out? Kel thought she would have heard something, but one never knew. Even after a sleepless night, she was anxious to set out for the palace, for only when she reached her destination would she know why she was there. Kel saddled Peachblossom, blinking back tears as she gave Tobe a final hug. She had a feeling that he would be very different when she next saw him.

The group was quiet as they set out, it was early and many were still waking up. When they finally stopped for lunch, Kel cornered Dom.

"I _know_ you know why were going back," she confronted him. He held his hand up in defense.

"I can't tell anyone." He said apologetically.

"Fine, I see how it is."

"Mithros Kel, the King forbade me to tell anyone." Kel crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "Are you mad?" Dom asked.

"No, never with you." Dom took the opportunity to kiss Kel for the first time in weeks.

"Hey!" Neal shouted, finding them, "We're heading out."


	12. Corus

Kel, Dom, Neal, Yuki and the men of the own rode through the gate to the palace close to sunset. Stefon met them at the stables.

"I'm t' take yer horses," he said, colleting their reigns, "You're to rest, by order o' the King. I'm glad ye're back, Lady Kel. We all are," Stefan faded into the stables while Kel turned to pick up her bags. They were gone! Dom stood a few feet away, smiling impishly.

"What did you do with them?" Kel demanded.

"With what?" Dom asked innocently.

"You know very well," Kel stabbed him in the chest with a finger, "My bags."

"Oh...those," Dom said, "I had them taken to your room. It wouldn't do for my beautiful Kel to strain herself getting to her room. _I _on the other hand must carry my own bags..." he sighed dramatically, "Is there a chance I might get to spend time with the elusive Lady Knight today?" Kel laughed, she would have to remember that when Dom didn't spend time with her, he got silly.

"Perhaps dinner?" she said.

"I shall meet you in your rooms." Dom bowed over her hand, "Till then milady." Dom walked away, whistling off key. Kel smiled and headed toward her own rooms.

After washing the dust from her skin and changing into clean clothes, Kel stood at her window, waiting for Dom. Kel turned as she heard her door open. Crossing the room in two strides, Kel threw her arms around her sergeant's neck before he closed the door.

"Easy Kel, we have all night," Dom said, the passion in his voice making Kel shiver agreeably. Blue eyes met hazel briefly before they kissed hungrily. They broke apart, breathing deeply. They kissed again, this time slowly, savoring the taste of each other's mouth.

"What about dinner?" Dom asked, holding Kel's hand and lightly tracing the lines on her palm.

"I'm not hungry."

"Good, neither am I..." Dom kissed the inside of Kel's wrist, then her elbow, her shoulder, and her neck, pulling her towards him. Dom's arm encircled her, and began to unlace the dress she had on.

"Dom..." she whispered, "my charm got cut off when I was injured." He grinned, reaching into a pocket and producing a charm against pregnancy identical to Kel's old one. Dom placed it around her neck, then continued working on her laces. Kel was too busy undoing his belt to help him. They slowly made their way towards her bad, shedding clothing.

"Oh, Dom...."

AN: Please review! I love you all!


	13. The Own

Kel, I know you're in there," Neal pounded on her door. Kel groaned and pulled a pillow her head, snuggling closer to Dom.

"You know, we'll have to answer the door sometime. Meathead never gives up," Dom whispered in Kel's ear. She just squeezed her eyes shut.

"Maybe he'll just go away...or disappear," she suggested.

"Come on Kel, open up!" Dom sighed and crawled out of bed, pulling his breeches from a pile of clothes on the floor. Yanking the door open, he found Neal with his hand raised, ready to rap on the door again.

"Dom?" Neal squeaked, a strange expression forming on his face. "What are—? Dom!" he exclaimed, disgusted. He did _not_ want to think about why his cousin was in his best friends room, with no shirt on and messy hair. "Where's Kel? I need to check her shoulder."

"She's still sleeping. I'll have her stop by when she wakes up." Dom made to close the door, but Neal stuck his foot in the way.

"Yes, meathead?" Dom asked, exasperated with his cousin.

"You and I need to talk," Dom just shook his head and kicked Neal's foot out of the way. Returning to bed, he kissed Kel on the neck.

"Sweet? Neal needs to look at your shoulder."

"Now?"

"I told him you were still asleep." Kel rolled over and whispered an indecent suggestion to Dom, making him laugh and kiss her. It was a good thing Neal had left because he would have been _very_ disgusted at the sounds emerging from Kel's bedroom.

00000

"Yuki!" Neal said, barging into the chambers of his betrothed.

"What?" Yuki asked, wondering what had brought Neal into her rooms this early in the morning. Normally, Neal was still asleep at this time.

"I went to check on Kel's shoulder," he began, "and you won't believe who answered the door."

"Who?" Yuki humored him, she already knew who would have spent the night with Kel.

"DOM! My cousin!"

"And?"

"My cousin and my best friend are SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Neal was beginning to turn purple from lack of air.

"Calm down, Neal. Can't you remember our courtship?" Yuki reminded him. That caused Neal to turn an embarrassing shade of red. "At least Kel's finally found someone. And we both know Dom won't hurt her like others might." He had to agree.

"Well, I guess it's alright," Neal admitted, "I was just shocked. I didn't think it was that serious."

"Are you blind? They have been serious for...well, forever! Even you said to me that they needed to admit their feelings, and that was months before they started courting." Neal was glad he was marrying such a sensible woman, he needed someone like Yuki to keep his feet on the ground. Neal ran a hand through his hair and returned to the infirmary.

00000

A page found Kel in the infirmary, waiting for Neal to finish checking her shoulder.

"Lady Kel?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"The King requests your presence in the Court Hall following dinner. Sir Neal, you are to come, too." The page palmed a coin produced by Kel and scampered off.

"Well, I guess I'm going to find out why we were called back," Kel commented.

"All done," Neal said, standing up, "Your shoulder seems to have healed correctly. It may pull not and then, but it's healed. Try to keep yourself in one piece next time," he ruffled Kel's hair affectionately, "Yuki would kill me if I let you get hurt again." Kel laughed and left Neal to his other patients.

00000

Dom found Kel staring at herself in the mirror, adjusting her Blue and Cream tunic.

"Kel, you look fine. Let's go, I'm hungry," Kel ran a comb through her hair one last time and headed to the mess with Dom. After eating, Kel went to the Court Hall to see what the King wanted. There would probably be people there to see what the king had to say; the Court Hall was where everyone met daily. The fact that the King had called a special audience made Kel nervous.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle," the herald announced, and a hush filled the chamber. Kel strode forward to stand in front of the King, surprised by who was already there. Standing by the throne was Raoul and Buri, along with Alanna and her husband, George. Kel's friends had left dinner early to make sure they were there to support her.

"Lady Kel, you have done many things to merit the attention of the Crown," the King began, "But today, we have had sad news. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake has retired from his position of Commander of the King's Own. Your good judgment leads me to ask you this question: who do you think should fill the post?" Kel baulked, why was the king asking _her?_ "My advisors and I have someone in mind, and were wondering if you concur."

"Who, milord?" Kel asked, puzzlement written on her face.

"You." Kel stared at him, confused.

"Me?" she squeaked, Kel had not expected something like this to happen to her.

"Yes, Keladry, you. You are a strong commander, and will continue to flourish during your service to the crown. Will you accept the post of Commander of the Kings Own?"

"Yes, milord." Kel knelt before Jonathan, his sword touching both shoulders in a silent vow of fealty.

"Lord Raoul will begin instructing you in the ways of commanding such a large group, though he tells me he has been grooming you for this position from the day he took you on as his squire." The King stood to leave, and the courtroom bowed before him. Kel turned to Raoul after Jonathan had left.

"Milord, you are a bad man," she said, but anyone could hear the delight in her voice. Dom picked her up in a hug and swung her around.

"Kel, I'm so happy for you. Commander of the Own...I cannot believe it," he whispered to her before kissing her soundly. Kel wanted to leave, but had to endure the congratulations of nearly everyone in the chamber. It was approaching midnight when she was allowed to retire. Dom practically carried her to her rooms, tucking her into bed. He snuck off to his own rooms; Dom had much to think about.

AN: HEHEHE! AHH...what _is_ Dom thinking about? Well, _I _know, but you'll just have to wait for the next chappie to find out...Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! I love you all!


	14. Proposals

Kel leaned on the railing of the balcony, wishing she was elsewhere. Her friends had decided to throw a party, celebrating her new office. Kel knew they meant well, but she was so tired. She jumped slightly as an arm slid around her waist.

"I've been looking for you," Dom said.

"I've been out here...thinking," Dom turned Kel so she was facing him, his arms still enclosing her waist.

"Look, Kel, I've been thinking, too. I know this probably isn't a good time to say this, but I'm going to resign from the Own."

"Resign?" Kel asked, shocked, "But the Own is everything to you!"

"Not anymore," Dom picked up Kel's hand and kissed her palm, "_You're _everything to be now." Kel smiled. "Why don't we sneak out of here?" He suggested wickedly, "It's only a few feet drop," Dom lept over the railing, landing on his feet.

"Dom!" Kel hissed, leaning over the rail to yell at him, "You shouldn't have done that! You could have broken something!"

"But I didn't. Jump down, it's really not that far."

"You know I'm afriad of heights!"

"I'll catch you."

"What will our friends say?"  
"They probably won't notice. Come on, Kel, jump. It'll be alright."

"I'm going to regret this," Kel muttered as she swung her legs over the railing, and jumped into Dom's arms. She rested her pale face on his chest as he stroked her hair soothingly. Dom could feel Kel quivering as he wrapped comforting arms around her. When Kel stopped shaking, Dom led her to an open field where they lay side by side, gazing at the stars. A full moon illuminated their faces. Dom flipped on his side, tracing Kel's jaw with his finger.

"That tickles!" she said, gently pushing his hand away. Dom captured her hand in his.

"Kel, I love you," he said, moving her onto his lap. "I love you more than life itself. Kel, you don't have to answer now, but...will you marry me?" Kel gasped, she had gotten quite a few suprises today.

"Dom, I would love to marry you, but--" She stopped midsentence, lost in thought.

"But?" He prompted.

"Not right now," Kel finished," I need time to sort my life out. Gods, I'd _love_ to marry you, but like is so...unstable."

"Would you like to become betrothed?" Dom asked, unsure.

"Yes! I just don't want to get married right away." Dom grinned from ear to ear, kissing Kel deeply.

"I suppose we should go back," he said, "But first, I need to give you something." Dom pulled a simple silver band from his pocket, slipping it onto Kel's hand.

"Mithros, I love you, Kel." Dom kissed her again, wishing he would never have to let go. As they reluctantly broke apart, Kel whispered, "I love you, too."

AN: This is the end, I may do an epilogue because it doesn't feel quite finished to me....reviews dictate what happens. Many thanks to all of you who reviewed me, I appricate it. And thanks to all those who have stuck with me throughout the bad writing and stuff....I love you!

I'm going to begin a new story...separate from this one, but also K/D...sadder, though. Please R/R when it's up, the prequle is posted already, it's called _Why Dom?_ More will be explained in the story....I also plan on doing some songfics to allievate writers block, that's why this chappie took so long to get posted...Please, please, please read my other stuff and review!

Many, many thanks to all of you

Alannalovingwriter


	15. Epilogue

"Domitan, please, sit down," Jonathan said, gesturing toward a chair in front of his desk. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but you seem to have friends in high places. Would you like to become a member of the palace guard? You'd be able to stay close to your wife, Keladry, but you wouldn't drive your friends crazy, as you seem to be doing now," Jon chuckled.

"Thank you, your majesty," Dom said, "I accept your offer."

"I'll have someone come to your rooms tomorrow to acquaint you with the practices of the guard."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dom," Kel began, at dinner that night, "We need to talk in private, soon." He wondered what could worry Kel enough that it would show in her voice. They ate quickly and disappeared to their rooms. Dom sad as Kel paced the room.

"You know I haven't been feeling well lately," Kel perched on their bed, "I went to a healer today—not Neal, thank the Gods. Dom—I'm pregnant." His face lit up.

"That's great!" Dom picked Kel up in a hug and gently rested his hands on her stomach.

"But are we ready to be parents?"

"We can do it," Dom assured her, "You are great with children—remember New Hope?"

"Yes, but—"

"Not 'buts.' Why don't you talk to Alanna? She's a warrior and a mother."

"That's a good idea, I'll see her tomorrow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel rested her hands on her swollen belly, smiling in wonder at the tiny life—lives, actually—inside her.

"We haven't come up any names yet," she remarked quietly to Dom.

"If it's a boy we should name it Raoul—after all, it's his fault we're together. If it's a girl..."

"Alanna."

"Of course," Dom smiled.

"Dom, there's something I haven't told you yet."

"Yes?" Dom prompted, worry in his face. Was something wrong with the baby?

"Umm...we're having twins."

"Twins?" he squeaked.

"Yes, twins."

"Mithros...well, if they're a boy and a girl, Raoul and Alanna. But what about two boys or two girls?"

"What about Neal?"

"After Meathead?" Dom asked, shocked.

"Why not? He's my best friend and your cousin."

"But not Nealan, it has to be Neal...and what if it's two girls? What about Andrea?"

"Two 'A's' though?"

"I see your point," Dom conceded, "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about Ilane?"

"After your mother? I like it."

"Good, it's settled. Either Raoul and Alanna, Raoul and Neal, or Raoul and Ilane." Kel yawned and climbed into bed. "I suggest you get as much sleep as you can now, I have a feeling we won't be sleeping much soon. Goodnight, love." Dom smiled as he buried his face in Kel's hair. _Gods, twins..._

AN: Ok, that's really the end....it feels more wrapped up to me....if you have any questions, e-mail me and I'll clear it up....thanks to my faithful reviewers! Muah!

alannalovingwriter


End file.
